


Sworn to Love

by 5K4T3Y



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5K4T3Y/pseuds/5K4T3Y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback to where Pearl trains Rose in sword fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sworn to Love

**Author's Note:**

> A different take from the episode "Rose's Scabbard".

“Parry, parry! Thrust!” Pearl yelled out to Rose, with Rose matching her actions to Pearl’s commands. Rose was only a beginner swordsman, rough around the edges, trained for war. She poked at the dummy Holo-Pearl with her sword as Holo-Pearl flickered about with each stab.

 Pearl watched Rose swing and thrust around her sword in a horrible stance. She could not blame her though, for she was taught differently. Her movement was great though, but it was still not quite right. Her upper body moved separately from her lower body.

 “Put your whole body into it!” Pearl called out. Rose nodded and she quickly fixed her posture. Pearl watched Rose carefully, the way she was heavily concentrated, how she was determined to fight for her beliefs in this world. Pearl was charmed by her, following in her footsteps. She snapped out of her thoughts as Rose dropped her sword to the ground, panting in exhaustion.

 “That’s enough for today, Rose. You did excellent. Perhaps I can advance you to the next level tomorrow?” Pearl asked Rose.

 “Yes, Pearl! I would love that. Thank you.” Rose smiled at Pearl, grateful that Pearl is teaching her.

 “Shall we go, then?” Pearl questioned. Rose nodded in agreement, and they both headed back to their base, walking side by side with one another.

 As the two were walking, Pearl stared at Rose. Rose noticed, looking at Pearl, flashing her a small smile. Pearl blushed and looked away in embarrassment, only to look over again at Rose. Rose held out her hand, and Pearl gladly took it. She happily smiled at Rose.

 --

 When they got back from their walk, Rose sat down on a log. Pearl sat besides her.

 “Rose?” Pearl asked.

 “Hm?”

 “..I’m scared.”

 “About what?” Rose questioned.

 “The Rebellion.. it’s nearing soon.”

 Rose shook her head sadly, a frown placed upon her face. “This planet.. it’s beautiful. Sacred, even. I want to protect it will every fiber of my being. I won’t let them hurt what I love. This Earth..”

 “I.. Rose.. I’m devoted to this planet. Your beliefs are what keep me having faith about winning the Rebellion. I’ll fight alongside with you.. I’ll protect you and this Earth!” Pearl said.

 Pearl then stood up and stood in front of Rose, getting down on one knee and bowing down to her. She slowly closed her eyes.

 “My faithful Liege.. I shall be your loyal knight.” Pearl announced.

 Rose stood briefly, sadly smiling at Pearl. She took one of her hands and held it in her palms. “Pearl..” She whispered.

 “Yes..?” Pearl slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Rose.

 “You don’t have don’t have to do this for me..” Rose murmured.

 “But.. I want to!” Pearl said.

 “I know you do. Please, understand that if we lose, we’ll be killed, and if we win.. we can never go home.”

 “I would never want to go home. Not if you’re here..” Pearl admitted.

 Rose smiled down at Pearl, gently squeezing her hand. Pearl’s face grew warm and a pale blue dusted over her cheeks and nose. Rose giggled and breathed out, “My Pearl..”

 “You’re wonderful.. courageous, brilliant.. and beautiful, my Rose..” Pearl muttered.

 Rose pulled Pearl up to her feet, and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

 "Thank you, Pearl.”

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration came mainly from this episode, but from also friends and personal experience. Thank you for reading.


End file.
